


(FR) Harry, ce héro

by PenArt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 05:35:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7702651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenArt/pseuds/PenArt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abandonné dans un placard avec une Gameboy, Harry voit le monde comme un jeu vidéo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(FR) Harry, ce héro

**Author's Note:**

> Attention, crackfic !  
> Édit août 2016 : quelques corrections et un meilleur formatage.

* * *

 Harry, en vivant avec les Dursleys, avait appris à survivre. Il était chapardeur, sachant saisir toutes les occasions, et était bon à détourner l'attention de lui-même pour obtenir ce qu'il souhaitait. Élevé autrement, il aurait pu être différent.

Son seul échappatoire pendant les longues heures dans le placard sous l'escalier, était une Gameboy piquée à Dudley lorsque celui-ci l'avait abandonnée pour une version plus récente, plus chère. Dudley oubliait toujours ses vieux jouets.

Celui-ci changea la vie de Harry. Pour toujours.

Et c'est pourquoi, depuis lors, il voit la vie ainsi : mieux vaut se spécialiser.

Vous ne comprenez pas ?

C'est assez simple : Harry a passé son enfance enfermé dans un placard à jouer à des jeux vidéos sur sa Gameboy ; plus précisément des RPG. Imaginez les répercussions sur la psyché d'un tel jeune enfant... On ne répétera jamais assez l'extrême dangerosité des jeux vidéos !

C'était toujours la faute de ces satanés jeux vidéos, inutile de chercher une quelconque autre cause pour le type de Sauveur qu'allait obtenir le monde des sorciers.

Pour Harry donc, il était important de se spécialiser. Créer une équipe de personnes spécialisées avait de meilleurs chances de survivre qu'un groupe de personnes avec des qualifications générales. Il ne fallait pas répartir ses points partout, mais _stratégiquement_ .

Lorsqu’il entendit parler de la magie, il ne changea pas de méthode, pourquoi prendre des risques ? Il procéda donc avec stratégie. Et c'est ainsi qu'à Poudlard – cet immense donjon auquel il devait survivre – le jeune Harry décida de n'utiliser que certains sorts. En _permanence._ Pour augmenter sa capacité de mana et son affinité à certains sorts, bien sûr. Il devait choisir sagement cependant.

 ~0~ 

  Lorsque Hermione avait appris qu'elle allait se retrouver en première année à Poudlard avec le Sauveur du Monde Sorcier, le célèbre Harry Potter, elle avait été extatique. Ce devait être quelqu'un d'incroyable ! Avec un pouvoir hors-norme ! Quelle chance !

Mais au bout des premières semaines, et surtout après cette terrible nuit d'Halloween, il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : Harry Potter n'était pas comme le monde l'attendait.

Hors-norme ? Définitivement. Puissant ? L'avis d'Hermione était très mitigé. Elle était très inquiète du chemin que prenait Harry. Elle ne voulait que son bien.

 Un jour, elle prit son courage à deux mains et aborda le professeur Dumbledore un samedi matin près de la Grande Salle, juste avant le petit déjeuné. Elle devait parler à quelqu'un de compétent au sujet de Harry, son manque de sérieux et étrange comportement.

– Il n'arrête pas de parler de sa _mana_ – sa magie je crois – de l'expérience qu'il acquiert en faisant les plus ridicules choses ! Professeur, il voulait _trouver_ le troll ! Et il refuse d'utiliser « trop de sorts » ! Non, au contraire, il préfère utiliser tout le temps les mêmes ! Je suis inquiète, personne ne semble s'en soucier parce qu'il n'a pas de trop mauvaises notes ! Le professeur Mcgonagall m'a dit que je me faisais trop de soucis, que c'était une attitude normale pour un adolescent !

– Il ne pratique pas tous ses sorts ? demanda Dumbledore.

– Juste en classe, le minimum pour les tests ! Mais il essaye à peine si c'est pas un sort « utile », selon lui.

Les sourcils broussailleux du directeurs se levèrent à ces mots.

– Et quels sont ceux qu'il juge « utiles » ?

– Tous ceux généralistes. Parce qu'ils ont plusieurs possibilités d'applications. On le voit tout le temps utiliser  _wingardium leviosa, alohomora, … lumos, nox, … incendio_ et _reparo,_ énonça Hermione en comptant sur ses doigts. Il les utilise pour vraiment n'importe quoi ! s'indigna Hermione aux souvenirs.

– Hum... étrange. Mais pourquoi donc ne veut-il pas pratiquer d'autres sorts ?

– Il est persuadé qu'en utilisant peu de sorts, et en pratiquant toujours les même souvent, il va devenir plus puissant ! Augmenter sa « mana » ! C'est ridicule !

– Le pouvoir de la persuasion. Ah, le pouvoir de la persuasion peut faire des merveilles..., dit Dumbledore en souriant. Je pense que Harry n'est pas en danger, Mlle Granger, continua-t-il après un instant, tant qu'il y arrive et passe les tests, il est libre de pratiquer ses sorts autant qu'il le veut, même si c'est inhabituellement peu, ou trop. On ne peut jamais pratiquer trop d'ailleurs, comme je suis sûr que vous le savez !

Hermione sourit et rougit au compliment sur son travail.

– Maintenant je dois prendre mon petit déjeuner, et je suis sûr que vous avez faim aussi ? continua Dumbledore. Dépêchons-nous avant que ça ne disparaisse !

Après cette conversation, elle avait définitivement cessé d'espérer de l'aide du corps professorale.

 ~0~ 

Le point culminant de cette quête – qui avait pris toute sa première année scolaire à Poudlard – était enfin arrivé.

– ENFIN ! Nous nous retrouvons ! Tu vas payer pour tout ce que tu m'as fait ! cria Harry en surgissant des flammes, indemne, la baguette brandie théâtralement.

– Quoi !? Comment ? Potter ? dit son professeur enturbanné en se tournant vers lui, stupéfait.

Il se tenait près d'un grand miroir.

– Oh, c'est vous, fit Harry, très déçu.

  _C'était quoi ce boss de merde ?_

  _Cette école de magie ne pouvait pas fournir quelque chose d'un peu plus difficile ?_

Harry rangea sa baguette. Il était sûr qu'il n'en aurait pas besoin ce jour-là.

~0~

– Avec ma confrontation d'aujourd'hui avec Voldemort, j'ai gagné sûrement plusieurs niveaux... plus de l'expérience ! s'exclama Harry avec enthousiasme.

Ses yeux brillaient.

– Harry, ça fait une semaine que t'es ici, lui fit remarquer Ron.

– Quoi !

– Oui, qui savait que descendre combattre seul ce fou possédé n'était pas une bonne idée ? lâcha sarcastiquement Hermione sans même le regarder, le nez dans un bouquin.

Ils étaient seuls à l'infirmerie. Entourés de chocolats et autres confiseries.

– Tu as eu de la chance que Dumbledore soit arrivé, dit Ron en mâchant une poignée de bonbons. Mais le bon coté des choses, c'est qu'on a été dispensé de devoirs ! continua-t-il avec un grand sourire. Enfin, maintenant que t'es réveillé... je suppose que c'est fini, dit-il avec une moue dépitée.

– Ron ! sermonna Hermione, mais si c'était en reproche pour son manque de volonté dans le travail scolaire ou pour détruire si vite les espoirs de Harry, nul ne le savait.

* * *

 Le groupe d'élève se tenait près des sombrals, avec de nombreux jambons. Il faisait nuit. Une brise agitait les branches de la Forêt Interdite. Puis, alors que personne ne parlait :

– Le héro, aujourd'hui, doit se mesurer à sa plus grande peur. .., commença Harry dans l'un de ses habituels discours narratifs.

– Mais, t'as pas peur de Tu-sais-qui ! l'interrompit Ron.

– Chut, je doit narrer comme il se doit. Alors donc... D'un courage immense, d'une ruse insondable et insoupçonnable, équipé de ses meilleurs amis...

– Équipé ?!

– … _accompagné_ de ses meilleurs compagnons..., le héro, jusque-là invaincu, ne peut que défaire le Mal qui s'est emparé du Ministère par la ruse –

– On devrait peut-être y aller ? dit Hermione.

– Ouais, allez mec..., fit Ron à coté de lui.

– Non ! Ceci est important ! protesta le jeune héro.

– Nous devrions laisser Harry faire comme il l'entend, il a toujours réussi, jusqu'ici, dit Luna.

– Exactement ! s'exclama celui-ci.

Il y eu un soupir collectif. Il allait encore falloir attendre.

~0~

  Ils arrivèrent très en retard au ministère. Voldemort, croyant qu'il ne viendrait pas, était déjà là dans la salle des prophéties avec ses Mangemorts ; alors qu'il tendait une main squelettique pour se saisir de la sphère posée sur l'une des gigantesques étagères contenant les prophéties, les portes – dissimulées à leurs regards par de nombreuses étagères – s’ouvrirent bruyamment et une foule discutant tout aussi bruyamment entra.

 – Harry, repose ce cerveau tout de suite ! dit une voix féminine autoritaire, qui résonna dans l'immense salle.

– Pas question, c'est un objet important, je le sens !

– Berk, dit un autre garçon.

– Non Harry, là c'est vraiment pas drôle ! reprit la jeune fille.

– Je ne plaisante pas ! Et puis je viens pas t'embêter au sujet du retourneur de temps que t'as pris là-bas !

– Quoi !! s'indigna la jeune fille.

– T'inquiète, j'en ai pris un aussi, la rassura Harry.

– … L à n'est pas la question !

La voix de Harry résonna dans l'immense salle.

– J'vais m'faire un max de tune avec cette mission, n'hésitez pas à faire pareil, les gars. On dira qu'c'est Voldy qu'a tout pris. Cet endroit est une vrai mine d'or.

Derrière les étagères, Voldemort était figé, la main tendue près de la sphère. Tous ses Mangemorts aussi. Potter était arrivé.

  Du coté des adolescent, Harry avançait en transportant un énorme sac-à-dos. Celui qu'il utilisait lors des missions, pour récupérer tout les trucs intéressants. À un certain point, ses charmes de réductions atteignaient leurs limites et ne pouvaient plus contenir l'immense quantité. Il avait encore besoin de travailler sur ceux-là. Au moins ceux de poids-plume marchaient à merveille, il les utilisait tout le temps. Même sur ses vêtements. Il aimait se sentir à l'aise. Il y avait d'ailleurs eu un incident en deuxième année, Ginny avait fini à l'infirmerie. Il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il était nu. C'était excusable, il s'était endormis très tard après avoir écrit dans son journal intime. C'était un journal magique. Après avoir remarqué combien ce type de livre était rare (celui-ci lui promettait de garder tous ses secrets), il avait aussitôt décidé de l'utiliser en prenant exemple sur le professeur Lockhart qui gagnait sa vie en la racontant dans des livres. Il espérait avoir autant de succès que son idole. Bien sûr une grosse partie du travail avait été anéantie par le vol du petit livre. Et c'était à cause de Voldemort. Harry était toujours très en colère en y repensant. Il avait dû tout recommencer. La publication avait pris du retard. 

 L'argent était toujours très important pour Harry. Et si des objets à Poudlard tel des vases, des armures, du vieux mobilier des salles abandonnées avaient disparus, transportés réduits lors des sorties à Prés-au-Lard (ou à travers les tunnels lors de sa troisième année) pour être vendus dans un bar miteux à quelques personnages louches (dont certains des gobelins), Harry n'avait jamais été inquiété.

 Tout à l'heure , Harry avait récupéré un des cerveaux de l'une de ces étranges salles qu'ils parcouraient. C'était inespéré. Il avait toujours soupçonné le ministère de garder les cerveaux des plus grands sorciers, peut-être même des _Fondateurs !_

– Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire avec ce cerveau ? demanda Ron.

– Le manger.

Des exclamations d'horreurs lui répondirent de la part de ses comparses.

– Tu plais _antes ?!_ cria presque Hermione.

– Pas du tout, j'ai entendu que certaines tribus pratiquent le cannibalisme pour acquérir les pouvoirs de la victime. Ce cerveau a sûrement une grande puissance, ou des connaissances incroyables...

– Ou une maladie très rare, fit Neville.

– Ça m'étonnerait, dit Harry, on est pas à St Mangouste ici. Ils ont tout un département dédié là-bas.

– Comment tu sais ça ?

– Oh... j'ai mes sources..., dit Harry tranquillement.

La cape d'invisibilité était si utile ! Il l'avait toujours avec lui. Les occasions de l'utiliser manquaient rarement !

– Bon sang, tu as toujours réponse à tout, grogna Ron.

 De l'autre coté de la salle, Voldemort se surprit soudain à s'intéresser à ce cerveau. Pourquoi, le gosse Potter avait un bon raisonnement. Un peu bizarre... mais très bon ! En faite, pourquoi n'y avait-il pas déjà pensé ? Ces cerveaux...

 – … Et tu vas le cuisiner ? questionna la voix forte de Ron alors que leur petit groupe longeait les hautes étagères.

– Nan, il faut que ce soit crû pour garder toutes ses vitamines… et pouvoirs, ajouta-t-il après coup en voyant leurs têtes.

~0~

Pour Harry, Voldemort était le boss à affronter à la fin de chaque année scolaire.

En troisième année, il avait été pris par surprise et déçu au premier abord en entrant dans la Cabane Hurlante :

– Mais où est le boss ? Je comprends pas..., avait-il marmonné alors.

Mais il s'était avéré que le tueur en série était son parrain ! Et qu'il l'aimait bien ! Quel retournement de situation ! Ils avaient tous les deux accrochés très vite, au point de partager l'été avec Harry et Dobby. Sa forme animagus était extrêmement utile ! Harry était véritablement heureux depuis, il avait une famille.

Et il était bien déterminé à sauver Sirius des griffes du mage noir.

 ~0~

  La confrontation avec Voldemort n'était pas allée bien. Dumbledore était arrivé... trop tard. Dans le hall du Ministère où Harry avait noté distraitement que les statues portaient désormais des bikinis au lieu de leurs vêtements habituels lorsqu'ils étaient arrivé, l'Ordre et les Mangemorts avaient combattu. Il y avait eu un duel énorme entre les deux mages, et Harry avait été pris en otage par Voldemort. C'était à ce moment-là qu'il avait remarqué le vernis rose sur les ongles de Voldemort, ce nouveau choc l'avait empêché de beaucoup réagir après cela.

Mais le ministre avait été là, le retour de Voldemort était désormais officiel. Bien que pour Harry ça n'avait plus aucune importance, maintenant.

Non, Sirius n'était pas mort. Pas aussi facilement, si bêtement. Pas lorsqu'Harry avait un retourneur de temps.

Bien sûr il y avait des règles à son utilisation, mais les règles étaient faites pour être pliées de l'avis de Harry. 

_Ce qui est arrivé ne peut être changé._

Mais il allait le faire, il allait changer cela.

Alors, Sirius passant à travers le voile, il avait sûrement mal vu ! Tout le monde avait mal vu. Il y avait une solution ! Il devait juste trouver.

_Peut-être un réducto surpuissant sur Sirius ? Ou pas._

_Plutôt le transfigurer en un truc à peine visible... comme une mouchette, qu'il devrait aussitôt capturer invisible de tous. Puis garder Sirius jusqu'à aujourd'hui ! Après son « retour ». Oui, c'était un bon plan. Il allait faire ça !_

Il plissa les yeux puis eut un sourire aux souvenirs étranges de la nuit. _Et une_ petite _vengeance !_

~0~ 

  Quelques temps plus tard, les choses allaient mieux. C'était leur première réunion secrète dans la Salle sur Demande de l'AD (Armée de Dumbledore) depuis leur sortie officielle. Il semblait finalement que Harry n'avait pas été le seul à ramener quelques souvenirs. Il y avait des groupes éparses admirant leurs trouvailles. Hermione avait ajouté des enchantements sur le parchemin contenant leurs noms, elle était désormais déterminée à conserver son retourneur de temps et à ce que ce fait ne soit pas connu au-delà des membres de l'AD. Et surtout pas du ministère. Ron plaisantait en disant qu'elle était le prochain mage noir. Apparemment les sorts utilisés étaient un peu sombres, non pas que Harry s'en préoccupa, tant que ça servait ses intérêts... Hermione était un bon membre d'équipe, avec une option arts sombres, très bon choix ! 

 Il avait posé certaines de ses trouvailles sur une table, devant laquelle il se tenait.

– Bon sang les gars, arrêtez de faire cette tête, dit-il exaspéré, je vais pas manger ce cerveau –

– AH ! Je me disais aussi...

– … tout de suite, continua Harry. Je dois d'abord l'étudier. Voir s'il y a une autre solution pour découvrir ses secrets.

– Sans espoir, il est sans espoir...

* * *

  Tout les étés depuis qu'il l'avait libéré, Dobby aidait Harry à faire des livraisons pour gagner de l'argent. À Privet Drive, de nombreuses maisons avaient été victimes de cambrioleurs, même celle des Dursleys.

L'elf portait désormais des bottes à boucle d'argent et des montres en or à chaque poignet.

Dans ses lettres, Harry ne parlait jamais vraiment de ses étés. 

* * *

  Avec lui et Hermione armés de retourneurs de temps, Harry avait bon espoir dans leur avenir. Hermione avait été très enthousiasmée au récit de Harry du sauvetage de Sirius. Comment il avait déjoué le sort lorsqu'il avait décidé que ce qu 'il avait vu était faux. Elle était ensuite partie dans des explications au sujet du paradoxe du chat de Schrödinger... puis Ron avait amené une édition du Chicaneur présentant en première page Voldemort enserrant Harry où l'on voyait distinctement ses ongles... roses. Les statues en bikinis se distinguaient à l'arrière-plan de la photo animée.

Ce qui était bien avec les photos animées des sorciers, c'est quelles étaient infalsifiables. Et tout le monde le savait.

 La photo montrait le moment où il avait été pris en otage et venait juste d'apercevoir les ongles vernis : on distinguait nettement le choc et l'horreur de Harry. Il lui avait fallu acheter un appareil à prise de vue en rafale pour capturer le moment parfait. Voldemort souriait vers l'objectif. La photo parfaite ! Ça avait été dangereux, Harry avait dû se placer entre lui et Dumbledore, mais ça valait bien le coup ! Même Hermione avait acquiescé ! Il envisageait maintenant une carrière en tant que paparazzi, sous un pseudo.

Harry avait un sourire inquiétant lorsqu'il regarda la photo animée. Le titre disait : «  _Voldemort : Coming_ _out._  » (*)

Ça allait être un déchaînement médiatique, et il serait probablement impliqué encore sous un mauvais jour par le Prophète furieux de ne pas avoir été choisi pour publier la photo. Ça ne l'inquiétait pas.

Il ne se sentait jamais gêné lorsqu'il se vengeait.

Il attendait avec impatience leur prochaine rencontre. Son retourneur de temps serait prêt. 

* * *

****~Fin~** **

 

**Author's Note:**

> (*) Pour les non-anglicistes :« coming out » = sortir, paraître. Mais il y a aussi l’expression « faire son coming out » utilisée pour annoncer son orientation sexuelle (sous-entendu lorsqu'on est homosexuel ou bi) !
> 
> Que dire... j'espère que vous avez apprécié ? XD Ceci devait être fait, maintenant je peux continuer mes autres trucs.


End file.
